Great Bear Lake (Location)
'Great Bear Lake '''is a lake. It is the place where the title of ''Great Bear Lake is based. It's where polar bears, black bears, and grizzly bears gather to celebrate The Longest Day. There are three parts to Great Bear Lake. They are the grizzly area, the black bear area, and the polar area. Paw Print Island is located in the middle of Great Bear Lake. History Seekers: The Original Series ''Great Bear Lake'' : Upon arrival at Great Bear Lake, Toklo is sent to swim out to Paw Print Island and stay there until the end of the Longest Day to prove to Arcturus that they deserve fish. Later that day, Shoteka comes after him and he and Toklo fight. Toklo wins and proves to himself he is strong. He then catches food and scratches a tree to make it his territory. : Kallik comes down to Great Bear Lake and meets some of Nanuk's friends. She explains how Nanuk died. She gets hungry so she goes out to the lake and starts fishing. She catches a fish, but just as she begins to eat it, a polar bear rams into her. She then finds out it is Taqqiq and she tells him who she is, but he isn't the playful, fun-loving brother now. Taqqiq and his friends run into the forest to start war against the black bears. Kallik tries to convince Taqqiq to stop, but he forces her into the lake, where she nearly drowns. : At the same time, Lusa enters the forest and meets Miki, Pokkoli, Chula and Taloa. They all search for food together. Then the forest it attack by four Polar Bears, Salik, Iqaluk, Manik and Taqqiq. They steal Miki to start a war to win over the forest for polar bears. Lusa then swims out to Paw Print Island to find Toklo and convice him to help her, but declines, claiming he must stay there. Lusa then rescues Kallik from drowning in the lake. : Toklo, Lusa, Kallik and shape-shifting bear Ujurak come up with a plan. Ujurak guides Miki to escape, Lusa distracts the white bears while Miki hides, and Toklo and Ujurak ambush them. Kallik helps Taqqiq realize that what he did was wrong. : After Toklo, Kallik, Lusa and Ujurak win, Taqqiq stops his friends. They head off on their journey again with their new companion, Taqqiq. Lusa tries to convince Miki to come with her but he doesn't want to. They head off, all five of them, on their journey. : : Seekers: Return to the Wild : : The Longest Day : : The three species of bears are much tenser than they were at the last gathering. When Lusa arrives, Ossi and Pokkoli say hello, but warn her to stay away from the brown bears' shore, as the brown bears are arguing among themselves. : : Toklo sees Shesh and thinks the older bear has had a better year than the last one, but Hattack is there to try to become the new leader of the brown bears. He succeeds in getting on Wenona's bad side, and then corners Toklo to blame him for wanting to be leader. : : Kallik reunites with Taqqiq and Shila, but is warned by the grizzlies to stay away from their shore. Traditions Polar Bear : The oldest polar bear at the gathering calls to the sun that today they celebrate The Longest Day, and demand it start slowing the days down, and let the ice return. All the bears fall silent and stand up to stretch to the sky, believing they are pushing the sun away. Grizzly Bear : The grizzlies meet for a day of peace in which they catch salmon in rivers near and at the grizzly section of the lake. If the salmon aren't coming, a bear must swim to Paw Print Island and live there for a day, impressing Arcturus and making him send back the salmon. Black Bear : The black bears celebrate The Longest Day by presenting berries and standing on their hind paws and talking to the sun. Rules * All bears stay on their side of the lake. This was broken by Lusa, Miki, Salik, Manik, Iqaluk, Taqqiq, Ujurak and Toklo in ''Great Bear Lake. ''In ''The Longest Day, ''this rule was repeatedly broken. Toklo left his territory to help Lusa find Miki, Kallik and Yakone entered the black bears' forest to help Lusa heal the injured, and Kallik returned to save Lusa from Hakan. Toklo caught a fish to share with Kallik and Lusa, then Muna and Holata followed him. Kallik, Lusa, and Toklo traveled between the territories to share the news of the trials. The grizzlies asked the white bears for permission to cross their land, then Hattack led them back to fight, and Toklo followed him to stop them. During the fire, almost all the bears at the lake crossed each other's areas to find safety. Some swam into the lake, and others found shelter in the secret river. Afterwards, they held their ceremonies together. Nanulak wasn't welcome at the lake at all, but invaded more than one of the areas to steal food from the black bears, block the salmon river, and speak to Aiyanna before the fire started. In the last chapter, Lusa visited Toklo in the brown bear territory, then both went to see Kallik and Yakone on the white bears' side. Known Attendents Polar Bears *Kallik *Taqqiq *Salik *Manik *Iqaluk *Qanniq *Siqiniq *Namak *Qopuk *Kunik *Anarteq *Imiq *Shila *Tonraq *Illa *Tunerq *Kissimi *Yakone *Nukka *Kotori *Imala *Chulyin *Suka Grizzly Bears *Toklo *Ujurak *Shoteka *Shesh *Oogrook *Hattack *Aiyanna *Wenona *Holata *Muna *Elki *Elsu *Tuari *Akocha *Tayanita *Makya *Fala *Flo *Izusa *Wapi *Yas *Oka (TLD) Black Bears *Lusa *Miki *Issa *Taloa *Pokkoli *Hashi *Ossi *Chula *Dustu *Dena *Rudi *Sheena *Tibik *Leotie *Hakan *Yakni *Yogi (TLD) *Ashia (TLD) Grolar Bears *Nanulak Category:Locations Category:Bear Terms